


Business Rivals [Art + ficlet]

by thacmis



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Business Rivals, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Comedy, Digital Art, Erik is a Troll, Illustration, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thacmis/pseuds/thacmis
Summary: In front of him stands the most gorgeous man in the world. Sharply dressed, quick-witted, a smile that makes the sun dim. A voice so lovely and deep that it coats his skin like melted chocolate on tongue. It took him three years to realize that this man is the man his heart's been seeking his whole life.Too bad this man is the CEO of his company's arch nemesis. Even if they somehow managed to overcome their years of bitter rivalry, if his staff finds out he's canoodling with THIS guy - this guy who stalled and tripped up and stunted their progress at every turn - he's not quite sure he'll get to keep his life.Digital painting and ficlet.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lamia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamia/gifts).



> Prompt: "Erik and Charles as business rivals. Things are complicated between them."

 

In front of him stands the most gorgeous man in the world. Sharply dressed, quick-witted, a smile that makes the sun dim. A voice so lovely and deep that it coats his skin like melted chocolate on tongue. It took him three years to realize that this man is the man his heart's been seeking his whole life.

Too bad this man is the CEO of his company's arch nemesis. Even if they somehow managed to overcome their years of bitter rivalry, if his staff finds out he's canoodling with THIS guy - this guy who stalled and tripped up and stunted their progress at every turn - he's not quite sure he'll get to keep his life.

How annoying, Charles thinks. How  _annoying._

"...arles? Charles?" 

Charles blinks, coming back to the surface. Oh, yes. The gorgeous man is still in front of him.

Erik smirks, and Charles' heart does an involuntary little dance. "Are you all right? Have you finally realized that I  _am_ a better businessman than you are?"

Charles sputters. His cheeks feel hot. He hopes fiercely that the dim lighting of the event hall hides his blush. "Oh, you wish."

Unnervingly, Erik takes a step toward him and seems to study his face with more than casual interest. Charles clenches his jaw and hopes to the heavens that his face is giving no bit of his startling, recent revelation away. He's not sure he's succeeding. Erik's too close... he really is too close. _Oh_ , Charles thought. The faint musk of Erik's cologne and shampoo mix headily into Charles' nose, and he has to fight from taking a breath too deeply; has Erik always smelled this good? The shallow dimples around Erik's lovely, soft-looking mouth look as though they are _aching_ to be traced. And then Charles is noticing the short bit of evening stubble dotting Erik's cheeks and chin, and Charles wonders how it would feel against his skin, his mouth, his tongue... how does Erik's tongue taste like?... how hard would he have to bite to bruise that perfect, rich skin?...

"I wish for a lot of things," Erik says suddenly, breaking the charged silence.

Startled, Charles blinks again. And then Erik is suddenly two inches too far away from him, and Charles grinds his heels in order not to close the distance.

Erik smirks again, as though he knows what Charles is thinking. 

Charles looks away, all of his nerves on fire. He clears his throat, forcing himself to act cool. "Yes, well, don't let it go to your head. This year may have been your victory, but next year I will show you that we can do as well as you can without your mad tactics."

"Mad though they may be, they're the only ones that work. Until you prove otherwise, of course," Erik adds with exaggerated indulgence. Charles bristles, but before he can get another word out, Erik seems to spot someone important in the crowd and he gives Charles a quick bow of his head. "A pleasure to talk to you again. Please excuse me."

Charles dips his head as well, relief and disappointment warring in his chest.

Erik brushes past him.

Charles would have thought that was that, and that this Winter Ball would carry on as it has all the other years, until Erik stops right next to his ear, and whispers, "I'm told my skin doesn't bruise easily."

For a second, Charles has absolutely no idea what he means. Skin? Bruise? Why is Erik whispering? What does this have to do with  _anything_?

But as Charles turns, realization trickles devastatingly into his deepening horror, and when he finally meets Erik's sharp, cerulean eyes and terrible, terrible grin, Erik says,

"You were projecting."

A little breath escapes him in a squeak.

"I'm glad you finally noticed," Erik said, his grin softening in something gentler and - oh,  _beautiful -_ "after three years."

Then Erik walks away and disappears into the crowd, leaving Charles gaping like a fish, a phone number scribbled on a napkin, and no longer quite sure what life is.

If Erik doesn't destroy him first, then Raven, Alex, Darwin, and everyone in his company whose life was ever made a purgatory by that man, definitely will.

**Author's Note:**

> A smol thank-you for the generosity and kindness that you've shown me. <3 Happy Holidays, Lamia!


End file.
